HT202: Buying Flowers For Each Other
by ShipMistress
Summary: Part 5 of my Hiccstrid Week 2020 Project. Astrid's birthday is approaching fast and Hiccup struggles with what to get her. But at least he knows that he'll do better than Snotlout.


**Part 5 of my Hiccstrid Week 2020 Project.**

**_RTTE-canon-verse_**

**This one, I had a lot of fun with! :D Partially because of the scenes and conversations themselves, but also because of a certain headcanon that wormed its way into this prompt/one-shot which affects how I feel about many things.**

**. o O o .**

**Buying Flowers For Each Other**

"So, any ideas what you're getting for her this year?"

Hiccup grimaced at Snotlout's question. "What do you mean?" he asked, aiming for nonchalance. He knew _exactly_ what Snot meant, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of playing his game.

"Uh, Astrid's birthday, I guess," Fishlegs helpfully threw in. "It's in two weeks."

Hiccup sighed. "Is that so?" As if he would ever _forget_ that.

"I wonder why I ever bothered thinking about you as _competition_," Snot muttered under his breath, then said in a louder voice. "Well, _I_ know what I'll get her as a gift. All women love flowers. And jewellery. So that's what I'll get for her. The biggest bouquet of flowers you can imagine and the most special bracelet you've ever seen. She'll fall in love with me right away, you'll see." And with a last sneer in Hiccup's direction, he left the clubhouse.

"_'The most special bracelet we've ever seen'?"_ Hiccup repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "And _flowers?"_

Fishlegs nodded, eager to share what he knew. "Oh, yes. Snot's been talking about little else lately. Apparently, he asked Johann to get him the most ostentatious bracelet he can find. I wonder what it'll be. Can you imagine the wonders foreign cultures may produce? I can't wait to see it!"

Bemused, Hiccup blinked at his friend but then decided not to say anything. Maybe Snot should give that bracelet to Fishlegs instead, he certainly would appreciate it more than Astrid.

Or so Hiccup _hoped_ at least.

Because even though he'd been aware of her upcoming birthday for weeks already, he still had no idea what to give her for this occasion. He wanted it to be something special, something she'd truly appreciate, something unique. But no matter how much he thought about it, nothing would come to his mind that felt _right_.

The only thing he knew was that Snot's ideas sucked. Because Astrid wasn't like _all women._ She was special and unique in her own ways, so strong and independent, a warrior. The only worth flowers had to her were when they had any practical healing effects or the petals could be used as a dye. And jewellery? That wasn't her thing at all. Any elaborate adornments would only get in the way during fighting. Sure, she owned a few pieces, a pretty comb for her hair and a brooch to go with it. But those were family heirlooms, pieces she valued because of their _meaning_ and not because they were 'pretty'.

No, there really was no need to worry about how Astrid would receive Snot's gifts, not about any meaningless jewellery and _certainly _not about some flowers either. But that didn't change that Hiccup _still_ had no idea what to get for her…

**. o O o .**

Hiccup was still scouring his mind for a suitable gift for Astrid when they all flew back to Berk a few days later. He thought about looking through Trader Johann's goods himself but directly ruled that idea out again. True, sometimes he brought interesting things… but somehow, Hiccup felt like that wouldn't do. The friendship between him and Astrid had evolved and grown since they were living on Dragon's Edge, so she deserved something more _personal_.

As soon as they'd landed and greetings were dealt with, he headed over to Gobber's forge – or, more precisely, toward his old workshop.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," he muttered to himself as he pulled out a stack of papers and let them drop onto the desk. There were _so_ many things he'd invented during the rather lonely years before he'd met Toothless, so many ideas he'd come up with but hadn't pursued further beyond making simple sketches. There just _had_ to be something sensible, something he could refine during the next days, something more personal and useful than a big _bouquet__ of__ flowers_. The thought alone made Hiccup roll his eyes.

Humming to himself, he sifted through the papers, getting out a second and eventually a third stack. It was a fun walk down memory lane that often made him smile fondly or laugh at his younger self. Some of these ideas were _absurd._ However, once he'd looked through all three stacks and had hunted out every other loose sheet of paper he could find, he had to admit to himself… that he still had nothing.

Astrid had no need of a splintered twig that could hold a piece of coal. He'd designed that one for his dad once, to keep his hands from getting too messy when he took notes for his chiefing duties. But Stoick had never used it; the twig had broken between his meaty fingers almost instantly. And she also didn't need that utterly _ridiculous_ sword-axe-mace-thing he'd designed when he was thirteen and thought all he would need to get her attention was a cool weapon.

No, none of these sometimes bizarre inventions would work as a gift for Astrid.

Sighing, he let his head drop down onto the table with a dull _thump_. "What am I supposed to _do?"_

The knock on the door made him jump up with a surprised cry. "Wha-what? Who's there?" he asked as he hastily pushed his old notes aside.

To his relief, the door opened to reveal only Gobber, a strange grin on his face. "Is just me, laddy," the blacksmith announced cheerfully. "I just wanted tae check if yer okay. Heard ye laughin' an' cursin' in here all day."

Hiccup, who'd gotten up to join his old mentor in the main workshop, blinked at the light falling through the window in surprise. Gobber was right, the sun was already setting.

"I… well, I was just going through my old notes. I hoped to find something... Ah, never mind. I'll just have to think of something else."

Gobber frowned. "Yer sure? Is there a problem ye need help with?"

For a short moment, Hiccup actually considered asking Gobber for help. But he sincerely doubted that the older man would come up with an idea for a _sensible_ gift either. Astrid also didn't need a hand prosthetic that could be used as a cooking spoon, after all.

"No, I've got this. But thanks," he said politely. Gobber didn't seem convinced though, so he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, how are you? Any news to share? How's the forge going?"

Gobber gave him a confused look, but then shrugged. "Ah, just the same as ever. Lots of work an' too wee time. Just today, I got five old swords tae recycle intae somethin' useful."

Out of reflex, Hiccup's eyes shifted to the pile of metal in a corner. "Do you need my help with anything?" Maybe working with his hands would help unstick his mind.

"Nae, nothing urgent. But yer always welcome tae work here if ye want."

Hiccup nodded. "Alright. I'll stop by tomorrow as long as nothing else comes up." Casually, he sifted through the mangled and broken weapons, feeling nostalgic when he recognised a blade or a handle he'd made himself. Then he paused, frowning as his hand lingered over one particular sword. "Is this…?" He threw Gobber a surprised look.

"Huh?" Gobber glanced over and then shrugged. "Aye, that's Gronkle Iron. Grandpa Larson retired an' young Gustav doesnae want it. 'Too short', he said." He rolled his eyes. "A shame. But aam sure I can fin' a new purpose for that metal."

Hiccup eyed the sword again, an idea forming in his mind in rapid speed. Grinning broadly, he took the sword and turned toward Gobber again. "Would you mind if _I_ used this metal? I already have an idea."

**. o O o .**

"Here, these are for you. Happy birthday, beautiful."

Astrid looked flabbergasted, and Hiccup really couldn't blame her. After all, Snot had all but thrown an entire armful of flowers at her the very moment she'd appeared at the clubhouse.

"What the–" she cursed, dumping the flowers onto the nearest table. "Snotlout, are you out of your mind? What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Ah, don't be like that," Snot drawled. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, that's what these are for."

Astrid's hands balled into fists. "Are you serious?" she snarled."Odin, when the Gods handed out intelligence, you really were hiding in a cave and screamed 'I don't want any!', didn't you?"

Hiccup chocked on his laughter, both at Astrid's comment and Snot's puzzled expression. The twins weren't as considered, bursting out laughing and wiping tears off their faces.

However, Snot wouldn't give up that quickly it seemed. "Well, no," he hastily backpaddled. "I mean, of course, no stupid plant will ever outshine you, Astrid. They can only ever compliments your beauty and–"

"Okay, stop right there before I'm getting sick," she interrupted him, visibly shuddering in disgust.

"But it's your birthday, baby!" Snot apparently wasn't done yet.

Hiccup was beginning to enjoy the show, and certainly not least because of how little Astrid obviously cared for Snot's attention. It helped kindle the tentative hope that lately had started blooming in his heart. Maybe, just _maybe_ she felt the same…

"Yes, it's my birthday," Astrid snapped back. "So what? Does that mean I'm obliged to suffer even more of your stupidity?"

Snot gaped at her for a second but then seemed to pull himself together again. "Ah, I know why you're upset. You thought those flowers were your _only_ gift and were disappointed, right? But don't worry, the Snotman is your saviour in every situation." He snatched the box with the bracelet off the table and held it out to her. "Here, this one's your _true_ present. Come on, look inside. You'll love it."

Astrid took a moment to take a deep calming breath. She rolled her eyes but otherwise stayed clam which, given that Hiccup could see the tension in her jaw, was impressive. "All right, what is it this time, Snot? Let's get this over with so that I can tell you to shut up and leave me in peace." She inspected the box and the intricate bow that was bound around it, certainly not by Snow himself but rather by Johann or maybe even the one he'd bought it from. She tugged it open and–

"What, in Loki's name..." She lifted a note and a simple braided leather cord out of the box, staring at them in disbelief. From where Hiccup stood, he couldn't make out what exactly was tied into it, only that it was about half a dozen charms, all white and of a rather… phallic form. There was a moment of silence, then...

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Astrid screeched, turning furious eyes on Snotlout.

Snot had turned an interesting shade of white, backing away with his hands raised in defence and his eyes switching from Astrid to the bracelet she'd dropped onto the ground and back again. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't know what– It was Johann's fault! He–" He seemed to realise that no excuse would save him, stumbling back a step or three before he turned to make a run for it – Astrid hard on his heels.

"That really _is_ the most special bracelet I've ever seen," Ruff snickered. She'd picked it up and inspected it. "I think those are carved dragon teeth. I never would have thought of giving them _this_ form though." She held it up for everyone else to see which led to Tuff covering Chicken's eyes while Fishlegs picked up the note that had fallen to the ground next to the bracelet.

"Uh, no wonder she was so mad," he muttered after reading the note. "According to Johann, this is a special talisman from somewhere far in the south. Traditionally, it's meant as a betrothal or wedding gift and is meant to bless the donor and the receiver with..." he paused, blushing a little, "with fertility and never-ending passion. Johan even added a personal note, wishing Snot good luck and happiness with his bride-to-be."

Tuff looked up, bewildered. "Wait, what? Snot's getting married? When? And to who?"

Ruff just burst out laughing. "Oh, Snot is so dead!"

Bemused, Hiccup watched in silence from his place in the back of the room. He wasn't quite sure what Snot had been thinking, whether he'd been thinking _at all_, or whether it really had just been Johann's exaggerated enthusiasm. How could he get her something like this and think she'd _like_ it, how could he misread her signs so thoroughly?

Or, could it be that…?

No, he didn't want to think about the other option; that, maybe, it was _Hiccup _who was misreading her. Surely, there was _something_ between him and Astrid, something that had developed over the past years, right? He wasn't as stupid sn Snot for getting his hopes up… right?

He was still brooding, a little worriedly, when Astrid came back. Her body was tense with repressed anger. "Get that thing out of my sight, Ruff, or I _swear_ I'll shove it somewhere nobody will ever find it again," she growled.

Still giggling, Ruff pouched the bracelet. "So, did you kill Snot?" she asked, mirth clear on her face. Apparently, she was enjoying herself greatly.

Astrid shot her a glare, then let out a defeated sigh as she slumped down on a nearby chair. "No, I didn't. He flew off before I could reach him, all the while yelling how sorry he was. I just wish… why can't he leave me in peace, for Odin's sake?"

"Same reason Legs would never leave Meatlug and my brother takes Chicken with him wherever he goes," Ruff prompted, grinning. Both boys looked at her in clear confusion.

Astrid growled at her but then paused when her eyes fell on another box lying on the table in front of her. It was only adorned with a rather simple bow, but it was enough to identify it as another present. Hiccup wished he could rush forward and snatch it away, not wanting to annoy her further, but it was too late.

"And what's this?" she asked, her voice saturated with annoyance. "If that moron got me even more, then..." She let the threat trail off and grabbed the box.

"No, that's from–" Fishlegs began but got cut off by Hiccup frantically shaking his head. If she got _this_ angry and annoyed by getting gifts, he rather didn't want her to know he'd gotten her something, too.

However, Astrid didn't pay them any mind, eyes fixed on the box's content. Without a word, she reached inside and lifted one of the two objects out, inspecting it. It was a dagger, sleek and sharp, perfectly balanced, the handle wrapped in practical leather. It was elegant in its simplicity – if Hiccup was allowed to think so himself. What _Astrid_ thought, however, he had no idea.

Mutely, she stood up and walked over to where he stood, her eyes not leaving the sharp blade until she stood right in front of him. "You made this." It wasn't a question. She knew his handiwork to well not to recognise it.

Gulping, Hiccup nodded. "Both of them," he mumbled, hoping she wasn't about to gut him. The old sword had been big enough to turn it into two daggers, and while he'd worked away in Gobber's forge, making them had felt like a _fantastic_ idea. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Astrid shook her head, gaze dropping back to the dagger in her hand and face twitching. "A Gronkle Iron dagger," she murmured. "Two even."

"You… you once said you'd want one…" he mumbled, feeling more stupid with every passing moment. That had been _ages_ ago, he should have known better.

Again, she shook her head, but when she looked up again, there was surprise in her eyes, even something like a smile on her face. "You remembered?" she asked. "I… I didn't think…" She trailed off, her face softening into a grateful smile. "Thank you!"

There was true gratitude in her voice, but Hiccup barely noticed anything anymore as she stretched to press a quick kiss to his cheek; Not Ruff's snickering, not Fishlegs' happy smile, and not even the blush on Astrid's cheeks as she quickly turned away and left. All he knew was that he was grinning like an idiot, his hand rising to brush over where her lips had touched him.

So, he'd been right after all. Astrid wasn't the romantic type and getting her _flowers_ of all things would never do.

**. o O o .**

**Yep, I really like this one. I hope some of you do, too. ^^**


End file.
